La que ama al viento errante
by UkyoRafa
Summary: Ella ha cambiado su vida para encontrarle... Sabe que las llamas de la pelea son su pasión... Y ella desea hacerse parte de aquel fuego...


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de Capcom.  
  
Ahora les daré mi ya común informe previo antes de que comiencen a leer esta historia... La escribí por petición de harumi, a quien le aviso lo siguiente: esta historia probablemente no sea lo que pediste, pero espero que te guste de todas maneras, al igual que todo aquel desafortunado que la lea. ^_^  
  
Esta historia esta basada, más que nada, en la película Street Fighter Alpha; incluso metí una escena de ella (con varias modificaciones, claro). Tan sólo aviso para que sepan que cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es pura coincidencia y tampoco plagio...  
  
Bueno, ya terminada la introducción (aburrida, me imagino), les pido que lean esta historia y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡Ojalá les guste! ^_^  
  
LA QUE AMA AL VIENTO ERRANTE  
  
La brisa de la tarde moribunda mecía dulcemente las hojas de los árboles con su suave melodía. El canto de los pájaros se apagaba junto con los rayos del sol rojo. Y los murmullos provenientes de la gente empezaban a desaparecer.  
  
A pesar de que el atardecer agonizaba, para una bella y tierna colegiala el día apenas había comenzado. Sakura yacía sentada en una banca de un parque lleno de árboles verdes y estaba sumergida en otro de sus constantes sueños. De nuevo pensaba en su guerrero vagabundo. Imaginaba como el viento hacía que su cinta blanca ondeara como si fuera una ola más en el inmenso océano; imaginaba sus brazos fuertes y musculosos y su semejanza al más poderoso y bello de los peñascos, e imaginaba sus ojos cafés pensativos los cuales nunca dejaban de hacerse preguntas.  
  
Desde que le había conocido, la chica también había tratado de responder la cuestión que Ryu buscaba afanosamente y sin descanso: ¿Cuál es el significado de ser un verdadero guerrero? Sin embargo, el guerrero había pasado su vida tratando de hallar una respuesta a esta pregunta, mientras que Sakura había pensado en ella hace tan sólo seis meses. Además, el interés de la muchacha por tal cuestión únicamente era un vano disfraz que pretendía ocultar un amor infantil pero verdadero; un corazón que palpitaba con alegría al escuchar su nombre...  
  
Sakura había buscado a Ryu durante aquel tiempo sin descanso alguno. Claro que sus esperanzas de encontrarlo eran muy escasas, pues Ryu vagaba por el mundo como el viento que jamás deja de soplar. La pequeña Sakura aún era muy joven para embarcarse en un viaje de tal magnitud y eso le apenaba profundamente... Al pensar en él, suspiró y se puso de pie.  
  
Comenzó a caminar en silencio hasta su hogar y entonces, pensó en la primera vez que le había visto... Sus movimientos y sus golpes habían sido tan rápidos como el relámpago, pero ella los había visto enmudecida y fascinada. El brillo de sus ojos era frío y feroz, pero ella había sido hipnotizada por su mirada mágica. Desapareció tan repentinamente como una estrella fugaz, pero ella no podía dejar de admirar el resplandor que de su cuerpo había emanado. Fue en ese momento cuando ella había decidido encontrarle y luchar contra él... Pues Sakura sabía que la pasión de Ryu eran sus puños... Y luego, recordó cuando, hace algunos meses, se había topado con el mejor amigo del guerrero...  
  
...El edificio se derrumbó y una nube de polvo se levantó entre los escombros. El hueso de la pierna de Sakura se había roto por la mitad y el dolor que ella sentía era insoportable. Juraba que una serpiente venenosa le había mordido y que su veneno fluía sin misericordia por sus venas. Sin embargo, ella luchaba y trataba de escapar de la pesada piedra que le aprisionaba. Entonces, como si hubiera salido de las sombras que envuelven a la nada, apareció Ken. Su cabello dorado se mecía de un lado a otro y sus ojos cafés miraban a la muchacha con preocupación. Corrió hacia ella y se puso de rodillas.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, a la vez que quitaba la pesada roca de encima de su pierna blanquecina.  
  
- Sí... - musitó ella. - Es solamente un rasguño. - Y con esto dicho, intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron.  
  
- Parece que te has roto la pierna... - dijo Ken. - Vamos, yo te cargaré. - ofreció.  
  
- Gracias... - murmuró la chica y se montó en la espalda del hombre.  
  
El torneo había sido un desastre. Conforme Sakura y Ken se alejaban del edificio caído, ella maldecía su mala suerte. ¿Por qué había ocurrido tal desgracia cuando Ryu estaba peleando? ¿Por qué el brillo peculiar de sus ojos se había desvanecido en un resplandor maligno y diabólico? ¿Por qué había arrojado aquella onda de energía tan espeluznante?  
  
- ¿Por qué...? - preguntó ella, en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Por qué, qué? - dijo Ken.  
  
- ¿Por qué hizo eso?  
  
El hombre meneó su cabeza y guardó silencio. Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al hospital...  
  
A pesar de que la anestesia había penetrado su cuerpo y el inmenso dolor había desaparecido, Sakura no había podido descansar. Solamente miraba hacia el techo del hospital, llena de preocupación. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Ryu luego de aquella tétrica explosión? La pobre chica no podía dejar que su corazón emitiera un latido de paz y no lo permitiría sino hasta saber de él... Luego de unas cuantas horas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Ken caminó hacia su cama.  
  
- Hola. - dijo él, con una sonrisa. Sostenía un lindo ramo de flores en su mano derecha.  
  
- Hola... - replicó Sakura, con timidez y su rostro enrojeció. - Gracias.  
  
- Ni lo menciones. - rió Ken y puso las flores junto a la cama de la muchacha. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, preguntó: - ¿Es qué no me vas a preguntar acerca de él?  
  
- Temía hacerlo... - replicó la chica. Hizo una leve pausa y luego de cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente, murmuró: - ¿Ésta bien?  
  
El hombre se mantuvo callado durante unos momentos y luego caminó hacia la ventana. Los rayos del sol vertían su brillo en la habitación y la iluminaban por completo... Ken no habló sino hasta que un haz de luz golpeó su rostro.  
  
- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? - dijo él. - Está vivo, si eso preguntas.  
  
- ¿¡Está vivo!? - exclamó la chica y por un momento, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Pero entonces, su alegría se desvaneció y preguntó: - ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- Bueno... - empezó a decir él. - No quiere comer nada y tampoco ha dormido.  
  
- ¿No come ni duerme? - murmuró Sakura.  
  
- Sí. - replicó Ken y volteó a verla. - Es como un zombi, ¿entiendes? Ya no sonríe ni nada por el estilo. Podría jurar que el tipo está muerto, si él no se moviera.  
  
- ¿Tan... tan mal está?  
  
- Sí. - dijo el hombre y alzó sus brazos mientras dejaba que un respiro saliera de su boca. Entonces miró los ojos de la muchacha y en ellos vio tristeza y desesperación... Luego de unos instantes, preguntó: - ¿Fuiste al torneo para verlo pelear?  
  
- Sí. - murmuró ella.  
  
- ¿Tan sólo para verlo? ¿O para aprender a luchar?  
  
- Para... para aprender a luchar.  
  
Ken suspiró y meneó su cabeza. Luego se acercó a ella y le dijo con voz firme:  
  
- Enamórate de él, si quieres. Pero no quieras luchar a menos que estés dispuesta a recorrer todo el camino. La pared con la que Ryu se ha estrellado es una pared con la que todos los peleadores chocan. Perdió una batalla... Pero no la perdió físicamente, ¿entiendes? Un muchachito que él quiere mucho fue secuestrado y él no pudo hacer nada.  
  
Sakura asintió en silencio y sus labios permanecieron cerrados a medida que Ken continuaba hablando.  
  
- Yo sé que pronto despertará de esta pesadilla que está soñando y que irá a rescatar al pequeñín. Pero si él pelea... Bueno, digamos que puede quedarse en un estado de maldad permanente, como cuando lo viste en el torneo.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras, el rostro de la muchacha se transformó en una mueca de terror y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.  
  
- Ay, ya no llores. - dijo él. - Yo estoy seguro de que no será absorbido por el Hadou oscuro. Después de todo, aún tiene que encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta. Yo le ayudaré y te aseguró que no le va a pasar nada, ¿está bien?  
  
Sakura intentó sonreír y asintió su cabeza. De pronto, un sueño incontrolable la invadió y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
La chica se había preguntado durante largo rato si en verdad deseaba seguir el mismo camino que Ryu. Y luego de varios días oscuros, en los cuales ni el brillo de la mañana dispersaban las sombras que atormentaban su corazón, Sakura recibió una carta de Ken, la cual le indicaba que Ryu había vuelto a ser el mismo 'patán' de siempre. La muchacha rió de alegría al leer esto y entonces halló la respuesta a su pregunta.  
  
Ahora caminaba hacia su casa mientras recordaba todo y lo vivía una vez más. Había entrenado arduamente durante medio año y su fortaleza se había vuelto enorme. Cualquiera que le viera creería que tan sólo se trataba de una niña más, pero las energías que fluían en las venas de Sakura la hacían una de las mujeres más poderosas... Pero ella sentía que sus fuerzas eran en vano, pues el hombre que ella amaba no estaba con ella.  
  
Caminó por los muelles y se detuvo para comer algo. No había ingerido alimento alguno desde que las clases habían terminado y eso había ocurrido hace ya seis horas. El pequeño estómago de la muchacha rugió al ver ella un puesto de salchichas. Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, corrió hacia el vendedor y le pidió dos perros calientes... Los devoró casi al instante. Su hambre en verdad la había hecho actuar como una leona en la sabana. Y entonces, cuando un suspiro de satisfacción salió de su boca, el aire en sus pulmones se hizo pesado y sus ojos brillaron de emoción... Recargado en el barandal de uno de los muelles, mirando hacia las aguas tranquilas, yacía un hombre musculoso. Vestía un karate - gi blanco muy maltrecho y tenía una cinta blanca atada a su cabeza... A pesar de que Sakura tan sólo podía ver sus espaldas, los latidos acelerados de su corazón le revelaban que aquel era el hombre que había buscado durante tanto tiempo. Primero corrió hacia él y luego caminó lentamente al estar a unos pasos de distancia... Llena de emoción y temor al mismo tiempo, la chica se recargó en el barandal y observó el rostro del hombre. Entonces el pecho le dolió y sus respiraciones cesaron de escucharse. Y de sus labios, brotó un susurro tan bajo que fue necesario que el viento lo llevara a lo oídos del hombre para que la escuchara.  
  
- Dios... santo...  
  
Ryu volteó hacia Sakura y le miró con extrañeza.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede, chiquilla? - preguntó él, con calma.  
  
Ella intentó replicar, pero las palabras se revolvieron en su boca. El brillo de los ojos del guerrero había penetrado su cabeza y su corazón y había absorbido sus pensamientos.  
  
- No... no puedo creer que seas tú... - musitó, finalmente.  
  
- ¿Me conoces? - preguntó Ryu. - Pero si yo jamás te había visto... ¡Ah, no, espera! ¡Tú fuiste quién cuidó a aquel pequeño cuando yo peleé con aquellos tipos locos! ¿No es así?  
  
Los labios de Sakura no pudieron mantenerse quietos ni un segundo más y una dulce y soñadora sonrisa se dibujó en su tierno rostro.  
  
- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Fui yo! - dijo ella, llena de emoción.  
  
- Eso pensé. - dijo el hombre y sonrió. Y al ver su rostro sonriente, la chica sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Era como si hubiera querido retener aquel instante por el resto de la eternidad, congelarlo en el tiempo como si fuera una pintura... Pero luego, comenzó a latir de nuevo y Sakura rió sin querer hacerlo. Y entonces, Ryu preguntó: - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Es que... - musitó ella y sintió que su rostro era envuelto por llamas mágicas. - Es que... yo... yo...  
  
- ¿Qué? - insistió el hombre, sabiendo que nada malo ocurría. Después de todo, Sakura tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro embrutecido.  
  
- Yo... - continuó ella. - Yo... quiero... quiero... - y entonces, respiró profundamente y todo aquello que había recordado hace unos minutos la golpeó como una ola del océano que golpea a un enorme risco. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos emitieron un brillo serio. Alzó la mirada y dijo, con voz firme: - Quiero pelear contigo.  
  
- ¿Qué? - balbuceó Ryu y dio un paso hacia atrás. - ¿Escuché bien? ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?  
  
- Sí. - dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó él. - ¿Qué daño te he hecho?  
  
- ¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! ¡No me has lastimado, ni nada!  
  
- ¿Entonces...? - dijo Ryu y se mantuvo callado.  
  
De nuevo el tímido corazón de Sakura comenzó a emitir sus poderosos latidos y su rostro se puso colorado. Bajó la cabeza y murmuró:  
  
- Porque... porque... - y entonces dijo en un susurro que ni ella misma pudo escuchar: - Porque te amo.  
  
- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Ryu. - ¡Habla un poco más fuerte, chiquilla! No escuché nada.  
  
La muchacha asintió nerviosamente y miró a Ryu a los ojos. Y al hacerlo, de nuevo todas sus palabras se alejaron con la brisa. El guerrero la miró en silencio y entonces lo comprendió todo. Supo entonces que aquella jovencita era la muchacha de la que Ken le había hablado...  
  
- ¡En serio! ¡Está loca por ti, amigo! - rió Ken.  
  
- ¿Cómo? No me conoce, siquiera. - refutó Ryu. - ¡Solamente me ha visto un par de veces!  
  
- A veces basta con un par de veces, tonto. - dijo Ken. - Además, no puedes culparla. ¡Eres un primor! - añadió él y estalló en carcajadas.  
  
Ryu rió en voz baja y entonces guardó silencio. Pensó en la muchachita y en los maleantes... Aquello había ocurrido antes de aquel torneo en el cual casi había perdido su espíritu... Antes de aquel combate en el cual había vencido a las sombras y en el cual Shun había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios... Antes de que el pequeño sacrificara su vida por él... Entonces sonrió para sí.  
  
"Ninguna mujer me había visto antes así." Pensó él. "Y menos una jovencita..."  
  
El inocente resplandor de los ojos de Sakura le reveló su secreto y el hombre sonrió tiernamente.  
  
- ¿En verdad quieres pelear? ¿Ahora mismo?  
  
- Yo... - comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Ryu interrumpió.  
  
- Escucha, ¿qué te parece si mejor vamos a tomar un helado o algo así? Pelearemos otro día. Te sonará un poco raro, pero hoy no me siento con ánimos de pelear...  
  
Los ojos de Sakura brillaron de alegría y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo en su rostro.  
  
- Bu - bueno... - tartamudeó ella.  
  
Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar al lado del muelle y se adentraron en las cálidas sombras de la noche. Y todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Ryu no dejó de observar el inocente rostro de Sakura, mientras pensaba para sí:  
  
"Qué chica tan tierna... A Shun le hubiera gustado... ¿Quién sabe? ¡Puede ser que ella sea mi hermana menor!" y entonces rió alegremente y ella, sin saber la razón, rió con él. 


End file.
